A truck of the kind generally described is known from Published German Application 36 36 037 but it does not constitute a specific garbage-collecting truck. In the known truck, the control of the operation for picking up and setting down a container is simplified in that the container is first extended on a tiltable frame a predetermined distance beyond the tiltable frame by the second fluid-operable piston-cylinder unit. The tiltable frame is subsequently tilted and raised by actuation of the first fluid-operable piston-cylinder unit until the lower portion of the rear end of the container rests on the surface of a roadway or the like. The second fluid-operable piston-cylinder unit which slides the container on the auxiliary or tiltable frame is then switched to a floating position so that the tilting frame can be tilted by the first hydraulic cylinder without any special control until it moves second fluid-operable piston-cylinder unit to a vertical position. At the end of this operation the tiltable frame stands upright on its rear end. While the tiltable frame moves to the vertical position, the second hydraulic cylinder can be pushed outwardly or inwardly because it is in a floating condition. In the known container truck, the container is picked up and returned to its original position by a corresponding reverse operation.
In the known container truck, however, there is the danger that when the tiltable frame is in an oblique position the container may undesirably slip off over the rear end of the truck when the second fluid-operable piston-cylinder unit has been switched to a floating condition. There exists, therefore, a need for providing a container truck having a construction which does not exhibit such a dangerous disadvantage. The present invention fulfills such a need.